Suicidal Tendencies
by Naouma Koi
Summary: Sequel to Twenty-Eight Days    Shizuo finds Izaya bleeding on his bathroom floor, having sliced his arm wide open with his switchblade.  What happened?  Why would Izaya do something like that?  Izaya/Shizuo  Tsuki/Roppi
1. Psychoanalysis One

I walked into the room and all I could see was blood. It was everywhere, like someone had simply exploded but didn't spill any guts. Just blood. Finally I looked at my feet and saw Izaya on the floor, holding his famous switchblade in one hand, the other arm wearing the deepest cut I'd ever seen said switchblade make. "What the Hell did you do, Izaya!"

The reaction I got was almost instantaneous, and the glare was more hostile than I'd ever seen from Izaya. "I cut myself." was the simple answer that fell out of his mouth and I could only stare in horror as he smiled and looked at his bleeding arm.

"Clearly! What were you thinking! I thought you wanted to make this work?" This gained a frown as the information broker looked back up at me.

"What are you talking about, human? I would _never even dream of being with you._"

"What the-! What the Hell are you talking about, Izaya!" I shook my head and pulled myself out of it before I picked him up. "Whatever. You're going to Shinra though, so he can fix this." I shook his arm a little and was slightly pleased when I saw him flinch in pain as it flopped over.

Once he wasn't in pain anymore, he glared up at me and started struggling, with what little strength he had left, to get out of my grasp. "Let go of me!"

Okay, I'll admit it. What I chose to do then probably wasn't the nicest thing I've ever done to the flea, but it didn't hurt him either... Much. I dropped him. Just simply let go and watched him fall to the ground.

He annoyed me! What else was I supposed to do?

Once he was done spouting complaints at me, I picked him up again easily, dripping blood onto my nice white shirt. Certainly that would annoy me later, but right then I was too busy to care about some stupid shirt.

Quickly, I headed out the door and practically ran the whole way to Shinra's little place. When I got there, I barely took the time to ring the doorbell, getting an answer rather quickly. "Shizuo, what are- Oh my God! What did you _do_ to him!"

"You wanna live!" I was not in the mood for his shenanigans, and I glared darkly at him for even trying to joke.

"S-sorry... Come on in..." Shinra stepped aside quite quickly for me and I entered the apartment and looked at him questioningly, not sure where he'd want me to put Izaya. He led me into a back room i'd never seen and told me to put Izaya on the bed there. As I stood in the doorway after that, Shinra looked over the information broker and shook his head. "He'll be fine once I get him stitched up, but I really don't know what would make him do this... You should probably go ahead and go home. I'll let you know in a few days what's going on."

I feel myself starting to get angry, but force it back. I don't want to hurt the one who's fixing Izaya, after all.

…...

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is that I'm still alive. Honestly, that kind of pisses me off, since I just tried to kill myself earlier, so I look for the knife to try again and am very displeased when I can't find it. Slowly, I sit up on the bed to look around for some other sharp object I can use. When I find nothing, I lay back in defeat and wait for whoever will come into the room.

After several minutes of thinking up new ways to attempt suicide in such an empty room, I hear the door open and sit up, my creative process having been interrupted by the stupid human I was before me then. "What the Hell do _you_ want?"

The dark-haired, glasses-wearing human male stares at me for a moment as though he's trying to figure out what he should say. "You're aware that you cut your arm open earlier today, aren't you." he says. It's more of a statement than a question though, so I decide not to dignify it with an answer.

"Aren't you going to answer my question? And who the Hell are you anyway?"

"You don't know me?"

"Why should I? You're just some stupid human who probably stitched me up after I tried to kill myself." I glared at him darkly. "And after that, you probably took away my knife so I couldn't do it again, didn't you?"

"Fine. I'm Shinra Kishitani. And yes, I did stitch you back up and take away your knife."

"GIVE IT BACK! That's not yours to take, human!" Sitting up quickly, I launch a nasty glare at the glasses-wearing human.

He simply stars back at me for a few moments before starting to leave the room. "Stay here and I'll bring you your knife, though it won't be half as useful when I bring it back to you."

Before long I feel myself getting very sleepy, though I'd been sleeping virtually all day long. I lay back on the bed and close my eyes, intending to just rest for a few minutes and end up falling asleep.

…...

When I wake up, I find myself staring at Shinra. "What...? How did I get here?" I ask, very confused as I look into the scientist's eyes.

"Oh, welcome back, Izaya." he says, handing me my knife.

"Shinra?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"Shizuo brought you here after finding you bleeding to death on your bathroom floor."

_"What!"_

"Yeah. That's what I thought too."

Sitting up slightly, I look down at my arm, which is bandaged tightly up to my elbow. It only confirms what has been said, but I still don't quite understand it. "I would never do that..." I said, unaware that no one had accused me of anything yet.

"Do what, Izaya?"

"You guys think I tried to commit suicide..."

"Well, that is where the evidence points."

A new thought hits me then, and I forget about the suicide shit quickly. "What about Shizuo?" I ask, needing to hear the answer. Shortly before any of this, we'd argued about Kida and he'd told me he was leaving me... I'd made him change his mind and understand that I wanted this to work out between us.

"He told me to let you know that he doesn't want anything to do with you after this."

My thoughts start to rush around in my head in a tangled mess that I can't even begin to understand. Honestly, I hadn't been able to think right since I woke up, and it was giving me a headache.

Slowly I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep moments later as I wondered what would happen between me and Shizuo now.

_**Hello again! And welcom to SUICIDAL TENDENCIES, my sequel fic to TWENTY-EIGHT DAYS!**_

_**For those who don't quite get it, the next chapter is going to cover what happened between Izaya and Shizuo to cause Hachimenroppi, the other POV that was seen in this chapter.**_

_**Points to someone who can tell me what's going on here.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**And as always, if you like this, please click that little review button at the bottom!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-Speira**_


	2. Psychoanalysis Two

_**OHAI!**_

_**So, Here I am again, FINALLY. I'm sincerely sorry when I randomly disappear for weeks at a time. The thing is, I've been getting a lot of original book ideas lately, and every time I go to write something I was already writing, it seems that I end up with a new idea.**_

_**Well, I think I've finally exhausted my idea source for a bit again, so I'll get back to it!**_

_**Thanks for your patience!**_

_**-Speira**_

I open my eyes slowly and am truly offended that I still seem to be in that awful facility. The same stupid glasses-wearing human enters the room once again and I feel the anger begin to boil in my chest when he walks up to the bed I'm _still_ stuck in. Already angry, I intend to cut him open when he hands me the knife he's carrying which, by the way, belongs to me. The idea to slice-n-dice falls away rather quickly when he hands it to me, however, and I find that it's possibly the dullest knife in existence now.

"What the Hell did you do to my knife!" I shout at him, annoyed that anyone, especially a dumb human like him, would dare to ruin my knife like that.

"I dulled your knife so you can't hurt yourself anymore." he answered simply, making the anger in my stomach boil over.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN THAT KNIFE! IT'S NOT YOURS TO DULL IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I find myself standing again and advancing toward the human whose name I've already forgotten, hands clenched into fists.

"What? You expected me to just leave it as sharp as it was so you could slice your arm open again right here in my house? No way!" Despite his sarcastic tone, the human is backing away from me as I continue, intending bodily injury when I finally get to him.

"You had NO right!"

"Oh come on... It's not like you can't sharpen it again..." Finally it happens. He backs himself into the wall and I watch with a smile as his eyes widen with the knowledge of what's about to happen. I pull my arm back, getting ready to launch the hardest punch I can manage. When I go to actually punch him, however, I find myself unable to move that arm from where it is. When I look around to see what's happened, I see a girl without a head standing in the doorway, hands on her black-clad hips.

She suddenly has a cell phone in her hand and clicks away on it for a moment before showing what she's typed to the human I still want to punch. "That was some save, Celty!" he says, smiling at the cell phone screen as well as the girl past it. I watch carefully, becoming rather curious as the smoke rising from where the girl, Celty's, neck ends, gets slightly thicker, as though she's annoyed with something.

She begins typing away on the phone again, and I find myself wondering how she knows where each of the buttons are. Suddenly she thrusts the phone into my face for me to read the screen.

"If I release you, are you going to leave Shinra alone?" it says.

"LIKE HELL! He _ruined_ my knife!" I reply, glaring darkly at the human behind the weird, headless girl.

She types some more before showing it to me again for just a brief moment. "Then I'll have to send you back to bed."

Suddenly, before I can respond, I find myself lifted off my feet and tossed back onto the bed, where the covers rise to my chest with the aid of a shadow-like substance, and I find myself bound down, unable to get back up to go after the dumb human again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

"I'm sure she'll let you up when you've calmed down..." The human is truly an idiot.

…...

Once Celty rescued me (isn't she sweet?) it didn't take long for Izaya (erm... Roppi?) to go to sleep. Once he wasn't fighting his restraints anymore, Celty released him. I let out a long, low whistle. "Boy, he sure is feisty!"

After just a couple seconds, Celty responded. "You really aren't that bright to provoke him. You don't have any idea what he'll do."

"That's true..." I shrugged.

"Did you figure anything out?"

"Of course I did! Izaya Orihara is suffering from a split-personality disorder. We'll keep him here until it seems like he's got a better hold on it."

A little later, Shizuo came to visit. I met him in the hall before he got to Izaya's room, thankfully. "No! You won't be able to see him for a little while, Shizuo..." I said.

"What...? WHY THE HELL NOT!" Shizuo practically exploded. (Eesh, he get's angry fast!)

"Well... See... He seems to respond to things involving you..."

"So... HE THINKS I HATE HIM NOW!"

"What! No! I didn't say that!" Mentally, I slap myself. That _had_ actually been what I told Izaya, after all.

…...

I awake to the sounds of a fight in the room opposite mine, and get a bit of a shock when I hear Shizuo yelling something about wanting to see me immediately. I'm not sure, but I think I might have blushed then, though it was gone nearly as fast as it had started. When Shinra came back into the room later, I let loose my annoyance. "You told me he didn't want anything to do with me!" I said, glaring darkly at the underground doctor.

"I... Oh... Umm... Is that what I said? Because it's not what I meant!" he replied quickly, shaking his head violently as though not quite believing that he'd said what I'd heard.

"I heard him, Shinra. He wanted to see me. _Why didn't you let him?_"

"Well... I don't think it's a good idea yet until we figure out exactly what's going on with you. For all we know, you could be as much of a danger to other people as you are to yourself!"

Despite my annoyance, Shinra was right. We really didn't know much about what was going on in my mind, though I had my theories already. Regardless, we couldn't really afford to take chances until we knew for sure what was wrong with me.

That's when the truth finally hit me. _There was something seriously wrong with me._


	3. Psychoanalysis Three

The very next morning, I was pleased to discover that nothing weird had happened the previous evening, so when Shinra sent Celty in with my breakfast, I was quite happy to speak with her as I ate. I was not, however, pleased to hear what Shinra's theories on my mental health were.

"He thinks I have a split-personality!" I said, nearly dropping my plate in shock. That was one of the theories I had landed on, but I had almost completely dismissed it. I looked down at my plate of rather delicious pancakes and took a rather large bite before looking back up at the Dullahan, who had her phone held up with a message.

"He does, and with the way you were acting when I came in here yesterday morning, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if it was true, Izaya. You almost hit him, you know?" The smoke flowing from her neck made me think she was seriously concerned, which made me slightly concerned for my own health.

"I see..." The fact that I had actually tried to hit Shinra, someone I actually thought of as a friend and not just some random person I knew, scared me.

"He doesn't want you to know though."

"Sounds just like him. He'd want to keep it from me until he knew for absolute fact that's what's going on."

"He hasn't told Shizuo yet either. He's trying not to worry either of you."

"Oh?" I smiled slightly at that. Shinra always did try to make everyone happy. A bit of a people-pleaser, if you will. I love humans, and he's a prime example for some things.

The door opened then and Shinra walked into the room. Celty put her phone away at once, which earned her an odd look from the doctor. After a few seconds, he just sighed and shook his head, turning his attention to me. "So, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine, not that I've felt odd anyway." I spoke with a certain amount of sarcasm, making sure he understood that I was still annoyed at him for not letting Shizu-chan visit me.

"Okay, okay. No odd thoughts or anything?"

"If you're asking weather or not I'm feeling suicidal, the answer is no. I do, to a certain degree, feel like hitting you."

"... If this is about Shizuo, I had to do it."

"Right, because you'd be _so_ pleased if someone told you you couldn't see Celty for an indefinite amount of time."

Shinra looked away from me then, turning his gaze instead on Celty. "I guess you have a point..."

I just shook my head and looked out the one window in the room. "So, am I going to get to go home soon?"

"As soon as I'm sure there's no danger of you trying again."

"I've already told you, I don't even remember doing it. Why would I? I love my life!"

"Well, we still have to make sure, not that I don't believe you."

…...

Despite the fact that Shinra had told me explicitly that I was not to see Izaya again until he contacted me, I tried again to visit him not even a week later, knocking on my doctor friend's door in the early afternoon. When he answered, he was smiling rather brightly, though he never did tell me why. "You need something, Shizuo?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Is that damned flea still here?" I tried to make myself sound like I didn't really care, but I just ended up sounding like I was really pissed about something the informant had done.

"Nope. I sent him home this morning."

I glared at Shinra for a moment, deciding weather or not it was a good idea to punch him into next week. I decided against it. "And you didn't call me? There some reason for that?"

"N-no... I'm sorry, Shizuo... I just wasn't thinking about it." The underground doctor flinched away from me slightly, and I forced myself to relax. Hurting him would do no one any good, least of all myself.

"Okay, okay... It's fine. He went right home? You're sure?"

"Yeah. He said he was behind on his work, so he would go right home."

"Alright. Tell Celty I said hi."

I turned and left almost immediately afterwards, choosing to head over to Shinjuku for a while. I hadn't been there since finding Izaya passed out and covered in blood... The thought made me shiver, so I forced it out of my head at once, choosing instead to think about things like what I wanted to do to that damned flea for making me worry so damn much.

I arrive a lot faster that I thought I would and the receptionist behind the desk just nodded her head and hit the button to open the elevator behind her desk. I have to wonder what she thinks of my semi-frequent visits.

The next thing I know, I was in the elevator and nearly at the top floor. I didn't even knock when I got there, just opened the unlocked door and went right in.

I quickly made my way to the information broker's office, trying my hardest not to make a sound. Luck was with me as I entered. Izaya sat behind his desk, clearly talking on the phone. His chair was turned facing out the window. I got right up behind his chair and waited for him to hang up the phone before wrapping my arms around both him and the chair. I felt him struggle for a moment before relaxing when he saw who it was.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Who the hell else could do this?" I lifted both Izaya and the chair and carried them across the room to the couch before putting them down and turning the chair around so Izaya was facing me. He wore that characteristic smirk on his face and, for once, it made me smile. When I'd seen him the other day, I'd thought I might never see that smirk again.

"Fair point. Why are you here?"

"You don't want me here?"

"Not after you never visited me at Shinra's."

"He wouldn't let me, Izaya!"

"Right. Because you couldn't have forced your way in?"

"I didn't want to hurt him. What if there had been something seriously wrong with you and Shinra was the only person who could help? If I'd put him in the hospital, I might never have seen you again, damn it!" Could he not understand this without me yelling at him!

"Yeah... I guess I can believe that." I looked right into his eyes then, hoping I hadn't just been hearing things. What I saw there... I don't think I'd ever seen Izaya Orihara scared of anything before in his life.

"Are you alright?" I asked, the anger and annoyance gone from my voice. What had I been mad about?

"No, Shizuo. I know there's something serious going on. I know I tried to kill myself two weeks ago. I know Shinra doesn't want me to know what he thinks. And I know that I freaked you out. For the first time in a long time, however, I have no idea what's really going on, Shizu-chan." There was a waver in Izaya's voice I had never heard before. The fact that he was actually talking to me about it told me everything I needed to know.

Izaya Orihara was afraid to find out the truth.

"I don't care what's wrong with you, Izaya. I love you anyway." The informant's red eyes became wide at my declaration of love, making me smile.

"I... Thanks..."

Silently, I lifted him out of the chair he was still in and placed him on the couch next to it. I sat down next to him before leaning over and kissing him deeply, making him feel that everything I'd said was true.

The brunette moaned into the kiss, pulling me down to him greedily. I didn't pull away, but pushed him back onto the couch, stripping off his black v-neck as we went. His hands came up and began fumbling with my bow tie and the buttons of my shirt and vest. Very little time passed between then and when we were both naked.

I stroked him lightly as we kissed, rubbing from the base all the way up the shaft and pausing to slide a finger over the slit at the tip before doing it all again. With every touch, Izaya moaned and twitched beneath me, pushing me forward. Eventually, I broke the kiss and pulled a small tube of lubricant from the drawer of the table next to the little couch. I squeezed a rather generous amount onto my hand and fingers, making sure they were coated thoroughly before placing a finger at the brunette's entrance and pushing it inside.

Izaya moaned quietly at first, as I moved that finger in and out of him, stretching him as far as I could before pushing a second finger inside with it and scissoring the two. The flea's moaning got a little louder when I finally pressed the third finger in and began moving them all, preparing him as thoroughly as possible so I didn't hurt him.

It _had_ been over two months since we'd really done this, after all, so I wanted nothing but pleasure this time.

Finally, I decided that he was as prepared as he needed to be and I pulled my fingers out and maneuvered us both so that I was positioned above him, his legs spread in front of me. I smiled when I saw how red his face was. "Kinda unused to this, are you?"

"Shut-up!" Izaya glared at me and I felt a small throb somewhere near my groin. I groaned mildly and pressed myself into him, pushing all the way in before stopping for a moment to allow him time to adjust. When he didn't look like he was in any pain, I began moving, thrusting my hips forward and pulling myself back at a steady rhythm. Izaya's moans mingled delightfully with my own as I thrust into him, and I felt myself reaching my limit rather faster than I ever had before.

The brunette's moans grew louder and I felt myself loosing my pace, thrusts becoming faster and more erratic until finally, I reached my climax and released my hot seed into the informant, groaning loudly and twitching slightly when I felt his walls clamp around me in orgasm.

After we had both taken showers and dried off, I headed back into the office area to collect my clothes. Izaya was already back in his chair and at his desk, working again. I smiled and got dressed rather quickly, leaving he bow tie undone around my neck. "Hey, flea?"

"What?" I was rewarded for once with Izaya raising his gaze from the computer screen to look at me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I missed you."

"Shut-up." Izaya's cheeks flared pink for a moment and he turned back to his computer screen.

"Sure... I'll be back tomorrow, alright?"

"Whatever."

I smiled at the flippant answer and headed toward the door, happy to have Izaya to myself again at last.

_**This proves. I reward epic reviews.**_

_**Thank you! 3**_

_**-Speira**_


	4. Psychoanalysis Four

The blood shocked me when I walked into the room. I'd been expecting to find Izaya asleep on the bed, not bleeding out again all over his carpet. I glared down at the bleeding mass on the floor, sighing audibly before picking him up and heading once again to Shinra's. There was no argument from the flea this time, as he had already been unconscious when I got there.

When Shinra opens the door, he simply shakes his head and motions for me to come inside. "Again?" he says, examining the wounds on Izaya's body.

"I found him on the floor in the bedroom this time, though it looked like he started in the bed." My face relaxes a little bit, since I'm only in the company of people who know about us. I feel the freak-out coming and look around to see if I can find a quick reason to leave the room. There's nothing.

"Shizuo, you're awfully calm this time... Are you okay?"

…...

When I turned around, Shizuo was already gone. I stared out the open door for a few seconds before shaking my head and turning back to my patient. To be honest, I was shocked to see him the first time. This time was a little different though.

When I had let him leave initially, it was because "Roppi" hadn't made an appearance in almost three days, a good sign that Izaya was getting over whatever had caused "Roppi" to show up in the first place. I only half believed that when I let him go, but I couldn't think of a real reason to keep him here longer, and I know he has a job anyway, so he needed to get back to that.

That was all three days ago. Three days and Izaya Orihara is once again in my care for an attempted suicide.

It's becoming quite clear to me that this "Roppi" is very dangerous for Izaya, especially if we don't find some way to keep him in check.

I bandage the cuts tightly, to staunch the bleeding, and sit down to wait. It doesn't take too long once the bleeding was stopped. The brunette woke up and looked at me. "Damn doctor, making me fail again..." he said before averting his eyes.

"Roppi, is it?"

"Yeah? What business is my name to a human like you?"

"Well, you happen to be using the body of a good friend of mine, so naturally I'm concerned."

"Why?"

"Because you keep trying to kill yourself, which means you keep trying to kill my friend."

"No, I mean... Why would you be concerned about it. Didn't you ever stop to think that might be what he wants?"

"Nope. I sure haven't. Don't you have anyone special to you?"

"No." He said it so fast... I have to wonder if it's true. I simply shake my head and get up.

"I've taken the knife again, and you won't be getting it back this time."

"DAMN IT HUMAN, THAT'S NOT YOURS!"

Before I can say anything or even really start to think of a reply, I hear the front door burst open and Celty comes running into the room, phone in her hand almost at once, typing many words very quickly.

"Shizuo just got hit by a truck again! It's way worse than I've seen him before, so I brought him back with me. GO CHECK ON HIM! MAKE SURE HE'S OKAY."

Without a second thought I was out of the room. When I reached the room Celty had put Shizuo in, I could see why she was so freaked out.

Shizuo was a mess, covered in the usual bumps and bruises from being hit by a truck, but that wasn't all. The shocking thing here was that there were still no broken bones, though there was a lot more blood this time than normal. This was what freaked out Celty, I decided. It didn't take me long to get him cleaned up and examined, and I didn't really find much more than the usual injuries.

Then he woke up.

"... Umm... Who are you?" A soft voice asked me from my friend's mouth. I stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was just joking.

"Shinra... You mean... You don't know me?"

"N-no... I've never met you..."

"What's your name?"

"Tsukishima..."

That's it. After this, I'm getting my own mind checked out. "Do you know what happened?"

"I... I was walking... And then I wasn't."

That... That's not even worth a response...

Quickly, I stand up. "You were hit by a truck." No need to add that it happens to that body regularly. "Listen, I've got to go see another patient, but I'll be back to check on you soon, okay?"

"Yeah... Okay..."

I was out the door just a moment later. Celty was waiting for me in the hall.

"How is he?"

"Shizuo? I have no idea. But Tsukishima's fine."

The next thing I see on her phone screen is unintelligible letters.

"Yeah... So I'm pretty sure the shock of this latest attempt on Izaya's life has given Shizuo some mental issues as well."

"CLEARLY."

"He's not like Roppi though."

…...

The doctor left me again, thank goodness. I hate him. He keeps healing my wounds. I created them, so I should have some say on him healing them!

When he leaves, I get up, wanting to look for my knife. I spent a good fifteen minutes looking for it or some other sharp object and, after finding nothing in this ridiculously blank room, I opened the door to go look for the kitchen. I knew there would at least be pointy objects there.

As I walked out of my room, I saw that dumb doctor and his weird lady-friend disappear around the corner at the end of the hall. A couple rooms down from mine, the door was ajar, and I couldn't resist taking a look inside. There was a blond man on the bed, looking badly battered, but not too bad off otherwise, and, as weird as it seemed, I felt a strong need to go in and talk to him. "Hey...?"

"W-what?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, JEEZE!" I rolled my eyes when the blond twitched. "What's your deal? And your name? Tell me."

"My name…? It's Tsukishima…"

"Tsuki, then. Tsukishima's too long." I smiled then and sat down on the bed next to him. "So what happened to you anyway?"

"I… I think I was hit by a truck." Tsuki's eyes got really wide when he said this and I laughed. The expression was just so funny on his face!

"Okay… Well, I'm going to stay in here with you. My room's really boring." I flopped down so I was lying next to him then and he just stared.

"W-what?"

"I'm staying in here with you. Get over it."

"W-why?"

"Not sure. I usually hate humans, but I don't hate you."

"R-really?"

"Stop st-st-stuttering."

"Oh… I'm sorry…." Tsuki blushed brightly and I couldn't help deciding he was cute. I liked him.

"Tsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I do something with you?"

"W-what?"

"You'll like it."

"Oh… Okay then… I guess."

I grinned and rolled over so I was facing him. He was staring back at me with this bewildered expression that just made him that much cuter, so I leaned forward some and kissed him. It was a little shocking when he actually kissed back a little bit, but it wasn't unwelcome. I let my tongue slip into his mouth with ease. It felt so right… I don't know. It was weird, but good.

A few moments passed before I pulled away. I looked at him for a moment as the bright blush spread across his face. That was it. I couldn't handle it. I stripped off the horrible hospital gown I had been in and proceeded to strip his off as well. When we were both naked, I could see the erection already forming on him and it made my smile grow wider. "You liked that, did you?" I said, hovering over him and waiting for an answer.

"Y-yeah…" he said quietly, eyes closed tight. I kissed him again as I reached down to stroke that perfect part of him. He groaned into the kiss when I touched him, so I wrapped my hand around him and began to pump lightly. With every movement he moaned a little louder. He was sure to alert that stupid doctor, but I didn't care. Tsuki was making this really easy.

After a few minutes of heavy make-out, I pulled away from him and placed my fingers near his mouth. "Suck on them." I demanded and, cute blush on his sexy face, he did as he was told. When I was pleased with how wet they were, I pulled them out of his mouth and moved my hand around to his back side. I pressed one in easily and he groaned softly. So I pushed another in, receiving a louder moan from the adorable blond. I pushed them in and out and scissored them until he was appropriately stretched. "Tsuki?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Hands and knees."

"W-what!?"

"Just do it."

"O-okay…" Tsuki flipped himself to reflect my wishes and I smiled. I pressed myself to his entrance and felt him shudder with anticipation. Then I put myself into position and slid myself inside him easily. He gasped and I held still until he didn't seem to be too uncomfortable anymore. Then I pulled myself nearly out just to push back in rapidly, resulting in a rather loud moan from Tsuki. So I did it again and again until he called my name, surprising me so much that I came hard inside him, which made him release all over the bedsheets.

I pulled out of him then and moved to lay on the bed next to him. "How.. How did you know that…?" I asked, looking over at him.

He blushed brightly. "I… I heard them talking about you earlier."

"And you remembered it?"

"I liked it."

A grin spread across my face then. Tsuki was just the most adorable thing I had ever seen.


End file.
